Day of the Serpent
by snakeboy33
Summary: During Tai Lung's training, there was another student, but Shifu showed preference to Tai Lung, enraged by this the student unleashed an army to take over the land, but when he escapes the prison he was locked in he gets mad. Can the Five and Po beat him.
1. Free

Day of the Serpent

**Day of the Serpent**

**Ch 1**

**Free**

The wind whistled on through the halls of the prison. The mongoose guards patrolled through the tunnels of the volcanic jail. The warden stared at the ceiling, and looked down towards the volcanoes core, there was large basket and in the basket laid the terrible warlord of a cobra: AnGangseh.

Captain LaoShu sneered and heard the flapping of wings. He turned and saw WanSow the falcon soaring towards him. The falcon landed in front of LaoShu and nodded.

"Captain," she said with respect.

"Yes," the mongoose responded.

"I bring a message from General Gao, here," as WanSow handed LaoShu the scroll. The captain looked over the message, and his eyes narrowed.

"Gao is as foolish as ever," the captain said crumpling the letter.

"What?" WanSow asked.

"That idiotic wolf is ordering me to increase the security rate," the mongoose said throwing the letter to the ground.

"Well, AnGangseh is pretty dangerous, he did manage to take over India," the falcon responded.

LaoShu stood up and gestured. "Follow me," the warden instructed. Reluctantly the messenger followed.

WanSow looked around nervously at the tall mongoose warriors. _How fitting, mongooses, to guard a cobra_, she thought nervously.

The pair walked down several levels, getting closer to the heart of the volcano. As they did LaoShu explained the prison, he pointed out the various booby traps, the armed and ready crossbows that had powerful explosives on them. Finally they got to the final floor.

"Open the cage," ordered LaoShu.

"Yes sir," the guard responded.

"WHAT!?" squawked WanSow.

"Don't worry; there are more aspects to AnGangseh's cell then just the steel basket," said LaoShu.

The basket opened revealing an enormous 16 foot long snake wrapped in chains from the tip of his tail, there was even a chip in his mouth.

"WanSow, I give Lord AnGangseh, _former_ ruler of the Empire of Scales," LaoShu said.

"Okay, I see there is nothing to worry about," stated WanSow," I think I'll return to General Gao and tell him not to worry."

The mongoose warden laughed," Well, you got to see it to believe."

"Hey scaly! Want to have some dinner; well to bad, naughty hatchlings don't get any," LaoShu taunted.

"DON'T!" WanSow hissed softly," you'll get him mad."

"Eh, what will this overgrown earthworm do, he can't move," and with that LaoShu slapped the King Cobra on the back with a large amount of force.

"Okay, I think I'll go and tell General Gao not to worry," WanSow said slowly moving towards the door.

"Of course he doesn't have to," LaoShu said with a laugh and gestured for the cage to be locked again, which it was.

Once it was locked, a scarlet light shown out of AnGangseh's eyes, and he spat out the mouth piece which was loosened by his enemy. His long tongue snaked out and he dabbed the chain with venom. Sure enough the chain loosened, and with a little more…. The cage broke off and shattered. The King Cobra let out a loud hiss and spat on the chains. The broke of to due to (Note: because the liquid made them looser). The titanic cobra was free. AnGangseh let out a triumphant hiss and slithered at full speed.

Guards at all corners rushed to subdue him, but AnGangseh took them out immediately with his snake style Kung Fu. He managed to dodge the booby traps and the crossbows. He slithered right up to LaoShu.

"You were saying," the cobra said smoothly.

After knocking out the warden with some brief jabs, he constricted WanSow.

"Before you go to the general, go to Shifu, and tell him, his old student is returning, for revenge," he said. WanSow nodded and he released her.

"For to long have a stood in Tai Lung's shadow, now I will show Shifu how powerful I really am," said AnGangseh before slithering away in a matter of mintues.


	2. The Forewarning

Day of the Serpent

**Day of the Serpent**

**Ch 2**

**The Forewarning**

Master Shifu sat in the Jade Palace's courtyard meditating. Tai Lung was defeated, the Dragon Scroll was safe, and the Dragon Warrior was in the palace. Yet Shifu was worried, he could not help be remember the time when Tai Lung was being trained. But he remembered another student, a student of Snake Style, like Viper was.

"What was his name?" Shifu asked himself. In his considering state he failed to notice six shadows sneaking towards him. Shifu closed his eyes and he found himself seeing a large, thin shape moving fast through the trees towards Yana Prison, which was a prison for those who needed maximum security. The serpent's shape slithered towards the jail. The snake entered the prison and began to stalk the guards, arched his body…

But before Shifu could get the rest of the vision his six students propelled themselves out of the shadows and towards their master. The old martial artists blocked Po's launch with a swift kick to the stomach which sent him rolling into Monkey. Tigress flew towards Shifu, but he dodged it and grabbed her tail sending her flying into Po and Monkey. Mantis then appeared out of nowhere, but Shifu blocked his jabs and sent him piling into Monkey's face. When Viper and Crane arrived Shifu intercepted them by jumping out of their reach, kicking Crane in the back sending, causing Viper to tangle up in his legs. Then the two crashed into the remaining four.

"Now, are you six finished?" the Head Master asked.

"I think so," said Po.

"Good because I just had forewarning, I will tell you once you six untie yourselves," Shifu said. When the six masters untangled themselves they sat down in front of their master.

"I fear the notorious warlord AnGangseh has escaped from prison," he said.

"Who's AnGangseh?" asked Viper.

"He was a student who I taught alongside Tai Lung, he was a master of Snake Style like you Viper (the master looked uncomfortable at this) he was jealous of Tai Lung's skill, so he left the Jade Palace, and took over an army, donned his own apprentices and began to form an empire. He took over many lands and ruled them cruelly, when he arrived at the Valley of Peace, he challenged me. I could not bear to fight him, he almost killed me, but Tai Lung saved my life. He and AnGangseh fought, and Tai Lung was the victor," Shifu answered.

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were awestruck by the story.

"Well good thing he is in jail," Po said.

"_Was _in jail," Shifu said.

"He's free," Tigress explained.

"Yes, and he is still not very keen on the valley," Shifu finished.


	3. Welcome Back My Apprentices

Ch 3

**Ch 3**

**Welcome Back My Apprentices**

Night fell upon the Valley of Peace and the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, bed down for rest. They were expecting Shifu to train them vigorously the next day to get them ready for the battle AnGangseh. Each one had their own opinion and thoughts about this warrior.

Po shifted nervously on his mat. He was hoping this wouldn't be another warrior he had to face on his own again like what happened with Tai Lung.

Monkey, found it hard to rest, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. _ AnGangseh must be pretty strong to have taken over whole lands _he thought.

Mantis paced through his room considering about the cobra's apprentices. _I hope he hasn't taught them anything much different from us_ the insect thought.

Crane, shifted from foot to foot. The bird was uneasy because of the army AnGangseh was said to control.

Tigress just lay down and stared at the ceiling, she was stressing about if they will be able to beat AnGangseh in the first place, and what would happen if they didn't.

Viper was the most nervous of them all. _Another Master of Snake style_ she thought _I thought I was the only one who knew that style for miles_. She was worried that because she thought that though snake against snake would mean that the brawlers would know each others moves first hand, AnGangseh would know more kung fu skills. This would mean that he could easily kill Viper. _The King of the snakes against a small viper_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, several miles away the lord of the Empire of Scales slithered at top speed towards Yana Prison, the place where his apprentices were being held. AnGangseh slithered towards the drawbridge that connected the prison to land. He caught on to the chain just as it lifted off the ground.

The cobra slithered through the shadows and into the main cell chamber. He spotted the first of his students HukMalao a gibbon. AnGangseh smirked and crawled into the ventilation. He sneaked into his apprentice's cell.

The gibbon looked up and his jaw dropped "Master?"

The King Cobra held his tail to his lips, and using his tail picked the lock freed HukMalao. The gibbon's master gestured him to stay in the cell, and slithered to his second apprentice Ching Ting the dragonfly after freeing him. AnGangseh then freed Bing the panther, Komodo the monitor lizard, and Ying the eagle.

Just as AnGangseh was about to give the signal when two elephant guards noticed this. "Hey!" one of them yelled. The cobra sighed and when the guards got close enough he revealed his hood and hissed. The two elephants screamed and ran in the other direction. "Prisoner escape," another one said.

"Come on!" the warlord hissed to his apprentices," and remember what I taught you."

The six charged at full force towards the line of guards who have been alerted. AnGangseh stopped and gestured. "Defeat them yourselves," he said. His five protégées knew that he was testing them, so they complied. HukMalao took down five guards with his speed, arms, and legs; he punched them from all sides. Ching Ting used his agility and size to dodge their attacks, hitting them square in the face and talking them unconscious. Bing used her strength and with two swift punches knocked out several guards. Komodo used his long tail to sweep the guards off balance and knock them unconscious. Ying used her ability to fly and took down those who the other four did not.

"Well done my students," AnGangseh said as he slithered away from some paralyzed guards.

"Master, we are very grateful for freeing us," said Bing bowing in respect, the others following the example.

"Why did you free us?" asked Ching Ting.

"I am trying to assemble my army and I can't do that without my commanders, so," AnGangseh answered," welcome back my apprentices."


End file.
